This invention relates to a golf cart shading system. More particularly, it relates to a shading system for the shading of the occupants of a golf cart without limiting access to the storage area of the cart from outside the golf cart.
With the increased number of golf courses and number of individuals golfing, the use of golf carts for use on golf courses is increasing. Along with the increased numbers and use of golf carts, the need for a golf cart shading system also increases. More particularly, the use of golf carts is typically greater in regions where the weather is sunny and warm. In these areas, however, direct sunlight on the occupants can cause occupant overheating, discomfort, and associated skin problems.